Mobile devices are prone to being mislaid or stolen. Retrieval of a lost device can be difficult due to its small size and/or portability, which make the device easy to hide and/or carry away. Even when a user has a notion of the approximate location of a mislaid mobile device, the user may not be able to easily locate the device because the device may have been moved by another, the area of the approximate location may be large, or other objects may obscure the device from plain view. Additionally, if the mobile device is stolen, the identity of the thief may be difficult or impossible to obtain once the device is removed from the user's presence or the thief abandons or passes to the device to another.